


Of Hunting and Love

by vicalily



Series: KuroTsuki Festival Week! [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicalily/pseuds/vicalily
Summary: Tsukishima is a King of Faery, but a mortal by the name of Kuroo has caught his attention.Or:My fic 'Of Dancing and Eternity' from Tsukishima’s point of view.





	Of Hunting and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annissina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annissina/gifts).



> Dear Annissina, I give you my Faery-KuroTsuki-mess-of-a-fic from Tsukishima’s point of view. I hope it clears things up *fingers crossed* :))

Few Fey remember their beginning, but Tsukishima did. It is not like a mortal birth, screaming and blood and pain, it is silent. One moment there is nothing, and then there is Fey.  


Fey are born from the dreams and nightmares of mortals, and so long as there is something that cannot be explained there will be Fey. Tsukishima was created from fear, the first fear, he was as old as humanity, watching them from the shadows, like a shadow himself. He grew powerful on humanity’s fear, but, like all Fey, he began small: a small wisp consciousness, no strength for a physical form. It mattered not. He crept into the caves and homes of the humans, brushing the backs of their necks, drinking in the terror. He grew so powerful the other Fey granted him rule over the Unseelie Court as their protector and King.  


The Seelie Court, their natural enemy, looked down upon them, thinking themselves better because they dwell in the light, thriving on passion and love and joy, rather than the dark power of hatred and terror. They disagreed on many matters: which court held the most power, territory, and mortals. Mortals more than anything.  


The Seelie Court believed they were a food source, like the animals they killed for meat. Tsukishima’s Court thought different. Mortals were indeed a resource, but for some many different things. They could hunt them for sport, seduce them for pleasure, ensnare them in promises for gain, and as such it was not unusual for the Unseelie Court to keep a mortal as a pet, or raise a half-breed child in Faery. However it was very unusual for such occurrences to happen in the Court of Light, and why Tsukishima was so utterly delighted to discover the Seelie half-breed.  


He was strolling through the mortal realm, humans unconsciously veering out of his path, when the child bumped into him. He had the look of the Fair Folk, unnatural hair, dark as obsidian, but it was the eyes (yellow like a precious gem) that were the main indicator of his heritage. His soul seemed to glow like a flame, and he realised, with delight, this child was part Seelie.  


Tsukishima would have liked nothing more than to parade the child under the nose of the Seelie King and Queen. To have such undeniable evidence of their interaction with the humans would be the greatest gift in the mortal world and the Faery Realm. He reached out a hand, smirking at the child’s obvious awe. Perhaps he would even allow it to grow to adulthood, extend the humiliation further.  


Fear choked the air, exquisite, unrestrained terror. From the child? No.  


His skin burned under the iron attack, sizzling his flesh and he screamed. If he were a lesser Fey, that may have killed him. He pinned the attacker with a glare, and felt the terror swell around her until he could taste it in the air. It became clear why one of the Seelie had succumbed to the woman in front of him; All of the mortal’s feelings exploded outward, resonating in their soul before filling the air. In the throes of passion, Tsukishima imagined her feelings would be a feast fit for a king...  


His eyes snapped to meet the child’s. Yes, he could see the resemblance between the human and the Seelie King. Tsukishima intended to have this child, and he told the mother so. Tsukishima was sure she said something in retaliation, but he, as always, had his eye on the prize. He told the child to call on him I’d ever he should need him, then tore a hole in the veil between the worlds and disappeared in the blink of an eye.  


Let the Hunt begin.  


* * *

If there were only one skill Tsukishima could claim as his own, he would choose patience. With patience you could wear down mountains, destroy an empire, or seduce a mortal.  


Tsukishima began by entering his dreams, silently standing watch, learning the mortal’s darkest desires and wants. The more his mother tried to protect him, the more he craved freedom. So that is what Tsukishima gave him: a new world to explore as he wished, and a Faery guide to sate his hungry curiosity.  


It was nearing the tenth year of the game when Tetsuro gave Tsukishima his full name, and with that name his soul belonged to Tsukishima. It would not be long before Tetsuro’s Fey blood began calling out to be reunited with him, his other half.  


“Kei.”  


The name was whispered against the edge of his mind, his mortal calling him through the veil. Kei had not meant to reveal his true name to the mortal. As the seasons spun on he feared he had grown to love him like no other, and the reason for keeping him in the Faery Realm morphed from the Seelie’s humiliation to something softer, more buoyant. He dare not let the courts know his weakness, but perhaps when Tetsuro was better prepared for the tricks of the Fey (though already he was quick witted and sly) they could be together openly. Until then... well the Feary Realm was large enough to hide them, and their endless dances.

He appeared beside him, lips brushing over ashen skin.  


“I am here, Tetsuro.”  


“Take me home.”  


And so they left, and they danced until the seasons changed and the years blinked past. They were the centre of a storm, at peace while the world raged around them.  



End file.
